Too Late Now?
by lipshake
Summary: Its the first dance that PCA has ever had. When chase asks Zoey to go with him and she turns him down and he asks Nicole instead. How does Zoey feel now? Does she regret anything?Chappie 8 now up! Thanks to all my reviewers! My story is complete
1. you know you like him!

Zoey was sitting under a tree doing homework on a sunny day at Pacific Coast Academy boarding school. Classes had just finished and she decided to start on homework.

"Chase, I don't get this problem, can you help me?" she asked her friend who was also sitting under the tree doing homework with her. "Sure, what's the problem?" "Its this math stuff, I don't get it." "Oh that stuff? Sorry Zoe, I don't get it anymore than you do."

" Well I guess I'll ask Nicole or something. See you later!" yelled Zoey as she was leaving.

"Bye." muttered Chase, even though Zoey was already gone.

Ever since he first saw her at Pacific Coast Academy, he thought she was pretty. Now that he knew her a little better he kinda liked her.

When Zoey got back to her dorm she asked Nicole for help on the math problem. Nicole didn't get it either, so Dana ended up helping her instead. " Thanks Dana!" Zoey said. "No problem, just don't ask again!" "Okay, I wont", Zoey muttered sarcastically.

" I cant wait until Logan comes to drop off the sushi. He's soooo cute!" exclaimed Nicole.

" He's not that cute" Dana said. "Okay, so maybe he's number two on my cute lip chart but he's still sooooo cute!" exclaimed Nicole.

Just as she finished speaking there was a knock at the door. " I'm coming!" yelled Dana.

" Hey girls, heres the sushi." Nicole's smile faded off her face when she realized it wasn't Logan... it was Chase. " Oh thanks, Chase!" Zoey said. "But where is Logan?" Nicole said unhappily. "He's out sick." "Okay, bye now!" Dana said, kind of irritated. Then she shut the door right in his face.

"Great, it was Chase again, what is that, like the 30th time now?" Nicole said, mad. "Why what's wrong with him?" Zoey asked curiously. "I don't know, he's just not that cute and he's boring." Nicole said. "Nicole, How could you say that?" "Ooh, Zoey likes  
Chase!" Dana said in a song-like way. " I do not!" Zoey said. Then why were you standing up for him when Nicole was criticizing him!" "Because he's not boring and he is..." "CUTE!" Nicole chimed in. "Zoey likes Chase, Zoey likes chase!" Dana and Nicole were both chanting. " I don't think he's cute, okay. Lets just go to bed."

Zoey turned off the light and they drifted off to sleep.


	2. Can I ask you something?

I just want to say thanks to goldhilaryfan and rockopera for your reviews.

The very next day, Zoey was sitting in Science class doodling in her notebook when a speech bursts out of the loudspeakers. "_Attention PCA students. This Friday is PCA's first Annual Spring Dance. There will be condiments available with purchase. Hope to see you all there!"_ "Wow PCA'S first ever dance! Why is it their first?" wondered Zoey. " Why do you think?" Chase asked sarcastically " Oh yeah." Said Zoey remembering that this was the first year that PCA had girls.

" I can't wait!'" Nicole exclaimed. " Zoey, what should we wear!" "I don't know. " Zoey said, not that interested.

" Are you going to ask Zoey?" Michael asked Chase. " I dont know, you think I should?" Chase asked. " Go for it!" Michael said. Just as Chase was about to get up, the bell rang.

" You know what. I'll just ask her later." Chase decided. " Okay then. Catch you later!" Michael said, already out the door of the classroom.

At lunch Zoey and Nicole were sitting next to each other and Michael and Chase were sitting across from them.

" Are you guys excited for the dance? " Chase asked Nicole and Zoey. " I guess. It sounds pretty fun." Zoey said. " What do you mean pretty fun! I can't wait!" Nicole exclaimed.

After lunch everyone went back to their dorms.

" Um Zoey, can I ask you something?" Chase pulled Zoey away from the crowd.

" Well actually, I have to finish some homework. Look I'll talk to you in the morning, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Chase muttered. " All right, see you tomorrow. Bye!" Zoey said as she headed into her dorm. " Bye!" Chase said as he walked away.

Back in the girl,s dorm, Dana was reading a fashion magazine and Zoey and Nicole were chatting and doing homework.

While they were finishing up their last problem, Zoey was telling Nicole how Chase had wanted to ask her something. " What does he want to ask you? " Nicole asked. " I don't know. I told him I had to do homework and that I would see him tomorrow." Zoey explained.

" Well tell him to come over here so you can tell him the answer!" Nicole demanded.

" Its past 8:00 . Remember the boys can't be in the girl's dorms past 8:00 pm." " Oh yeah!" Nicole said.

" You know its getting late anyway so why don't we just call it a night, besides he said he will just ask me tomorrow." Zoey said. " All right, lets go to bed." Nicole said.

I Hope you liked chappie # 2, because this _is_ my first fanfic!


	3. Like a date

**A/N** I really appreciate all of your reviews. I love your guys' support. that's what makes me write. So thank you! Now here's chappie three.

Zoey woke up extra early that morning because she was really eager to know what the question that Chase had for her was.

" Zoey, is that you? " Nicole said just waking up. " Yeah, its me. Do you need anything? " Zoey asked. " Not really. Just curious why are you up a half hour earlier than were supposed to wake up? I mean, I would take all the chance of sleep I can get. " Nicole managed to get out half asleep.

" I know but Im really curious what that question that Chase wanted to ask me! " Zoey yelled. Besides the alarm clock is going to ring any second. " Just as she said that the alarm burst through their ear drums. " Turn it off! " Dana demanded. Nicole pressed the button and the noise was suddenly gone.

" Come on you guys we have to get down there! " Zoey demanded. " Were coming, were coming." Nicole said still a little tired.

As soon as the girls got down to the science room, Zoey was looking around for Chase.

Where is he. Zoey thought.

" Okay class take your seats. " Mr. Bender said as he came in the classroom.

" Today we are going to be talking abou- " Um sorry, we ran a little late. " Chase said as Michael and him hurried to their seats. " It's okay gentleman. Just try to get started a little sooner. " Mr. Bender said. " Chase, where were you? " Zoey hissed over to him.

" I'll tell you after class. " He hissed back. "

When Science was over they went to lunch.

" So Zoe, can I talk to you? " Chase asked. Nicole and Michael were leaning in to listen.

" Privately. " He finished. " Yeah sure, what is it? " Zoey said as they were leaving their seats. " Well you know how the first PCA Spring Dance is on Friday? " Chase muttered. " Well yeah. There's flyers pretty much everywhere! " Zoey answered. " Well, I was kind of wondering if you wanted to go with me... sort of like a date? " Chase finally managed to get out. " Oh. so that was the question that you wanted to ask me last night? " Zoey asked. " Yeah." Chase said. " Chase look, I really really like you... but just as a friend. " Zoey said. " Oh. " Chase muttered " I'm really sorry. " Can we still be friends? " Zoey asked. " Yeah sure. " " Great so were all good? " Zoey said. " Yeah all good. " Chase said.

So why did he feel so crummy?

When they sat back down. Everyone was quiet. Nicole wanted to know what he asked her and Michael wanted to know the answer.

Chase was just stirring around his food. He felt like such an idiot. I mean how could he not have known that Zoey didn't like him back. I guess it was obvious.

" Hey man, are you okay? " Michael asked him. " Yeah, never better. " Chase muttered and got up to go back to his dorm. Michael looked at Zoey than got up and ran after him.

Okay this is the end of chappie 3. Sorry it was kinda long. I just had a lot to write. Please RR!


	4. Any regrets?

Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate it.

Now here's chappie 4.

The next day. Zoey felt pretty good. I mean she didn't want to go with Chase.

" I think we should start heading down. Dont you Zoe? " Nicole asked " What, oh yeah sure. " Zoey said.

When they got to the science room down stairs, Zoey kept looking at Chase. But he never looked at her back.

Does this mean that Chase liked her. Zoey thought. " " Okay students, today we are going to be talking mainly about the dance mainly because its in two days. Now what are the expectations following the dance? " Mr. Bender asked. " Yes, Nicole. " Mr. Bender picked her to tell everyone. " To... dance? " Nicole asked kind of puzzled at the question. " Well yes but we need to be good student right? " Mr. Bender asked abruptly.

" Yeah. " Muttered everyone in the class.

After Science Zoey was opening her locker. Nicole's locker was about 10 lockers away from her's.

Zoey was looking over at Nicole's locker. Chase had just walked up to her and was asking her something.

Oh no. Zoey thought thinking he was asking her to ask Zoey for another chance. No matter what Zoey was going to say no. She hoped this thing with Chase wouldn't ruin their friendship.

As Chase left Nicole's locker, she shut it and ran up to Zoey. " Zoey, I have to tell you something! " Nicole said excitedly. " Don't tell me Chase wants another chance? " Zoey said as the two were walking up to their dorm. " Nope." Nicole said as they entered their dorm. " Well then what? " Zoey wondered. " Chase just asked me to the dance! " Nicole blurted out. " He did. " Zoey said as the smile was fading off her face. " Yeah, and I said yes! Now I have a date for the dance! You should really get one, zoe! " Nicole said happily. " Thats okay, Im fine just going with myself. " Zoey lied.

" Oh well, suit your self. " Nicole said.

Zoey suddenly felt this whif of jealously. Why did he ask Nicole? Why would he like her?

" Wait a second. You said that you didn't think he was cute and that he was boring! " Zoey yelled. " Well I changed my mind. Besides why do you even care, you don't like him, do you? " Nicole said. " No of course not! Who. Me. Like. Chase? " Zoey asked. " Please, I just like him as a friend. " Zoey reminded her. " So why arent you happy for me? " Nicole asked abrubtly. " I am happy for you! " Zoey yelled. " Well you don't sound like it! " Nicole yelled. " You know what, I dont even care! Have fun at the dance with Chase. I couldn't be more happy for you! " Zoey yelled as she ran out the door and slammed it.

Zoey was running to get to the bathroom, trying not to let tears run down her face. She didn't like Chase. Then why were tears running down her eyes?

" Hey Zoe, whats up? " Chase asked. Zoey just ran right by him, turned the corner of the hall and ran into the girls bathroom. Now she couldn't help it, the tears were pouring out.

" Why do I feel this way? " She muttered to herself.

I dopnt like Chase. I dont like Chase. I dont regret anything I said.

Or did she?

**A/N** Please RR. I hope you liked it!


	5. Do I really like Chase?

Thanks for the review you guys!

The next morning, Zoey opened her eyes to find that she wasn't in her bed. She wasn't even in her dorm room. " What happened? " She muttered to herself. When she finally opened her eyes all the way she realized she was in the girls bathroom.

" What am I doing here?" She said. I must have slept here last night from... crying. She thought. " I better go get Nicole. " Zoey said. Wait- Zoey thought. Im mad at her remember. She's going to the dance with Chase. Zoey reminded herself. How could Nicole do this to me. I mean I don't like him. Zoey said over and over again.

Zoey had to go to her dorm and face Nicole sometime. I mean, she had to get some new clothes for today. Otherwise Chase would think she looked the same as yesterday. " Wait Zoe- are you trying to dress pretty for Chase? " She asked herself. No Zoey you look fine, just the way you are. She said. No matter what she still had to get some new clothes or else she will feel dirty.

When she turned the corner and slid the metal key into the opening. Her heart was beating. What were Nicole and Dana doing while she was gone. I hope there not talking about me, she thought. When she opened the door. The room seamed very quiet. Dana was reading which was very unusual. And Nicole was no where to be seen. " Where's Nicole? " Zoey asked Dana. Dana didn't answer. " Dana?" Zoey yelled. " What? " Dana finally responded.

" Where's Nicole? " " Oh Nicole? She went downstairs early to catch up with Chase... I think. " What! Zoey thought. First she's going to the dance with him and now she's acting like there boyfriends and girlfriend. " I don't get it. " Zoey slouched onto the sofa. " You don't get what? " " Why he is now suddenly into her. You do know, he had asked me before he asked her! " Zoey yelled. " Okay, im not going to get into this. " Dana said then continued reading her book.

Zoey ran out of the room and shut the door. When she got down to Science class, she was right on time. " Okay class. Take your own seats please. " Mr. Bender said as he came into the door. After he said that Nicole got up from Chase's desk and went to her own. " Okay everyone. Tomorrow is the big dance. " Mr. Bender reminded the class. Nicole shot Zoey a dirty look. What's her problem. Zoey thought. After class was over it was lunch time.

Zoey sat on the opposite side of Nicole. Chase sat by Nicole and Michael sat at another table for that day. Everyone was silent and started staring at their food. I don't get, Zoey thought. I thought he was my friend. Now he loves Nicole. It's like were ex-friends.

Without saying anything, Zoey got up from her seat and walked to the girls lounge.

" Hey Zoey, are you sad that Chase didn't ask you to the dance! " Zoey recognized that voice. It was Logan Reese. " Logan, not right now. Anytime but now! " Zoey said.

" I know your sad but get over it. " Logan smirked and walked away, laughing. Why does he have to be such a jerk? Zoey thought.

Zoey thought for a moment. " Do I regret anything? " She muttered to herself.

Why would I, I mean I don't like Chase? Or do I? Then it came to her. She _does_ like Chase.

I can't believe I didn't realize it before. " I guess I have a crush on Chase. " Zoey said not too loud so all the girls at PCA would know about her big secret. Too bad she said no to him in the first place, because now look. " She told herself. " He's going with Nicole. " She said. Zoey really needed a friend right now but who to turn to? She was mad at  
Nicole for going to the dance with Chase and she was mad at Chase for asking her.

**A/N** I really hope you liked this chappie. Please RR! Thanks!


	6. I like you too

Thanks for all the reviews! I want to take a poll. Who thinks I should stop after the dance or if I should keep going? Please write in your review! Thanks!

Zoey woke up the next morning with a painful stomach ache. She wondered if it was the heat or that today was the dance and Chase and Nicole were going together.

She thought it was the dance. She still couldn't believe she told him no. I thought he was my friend and now he's my best friends boyfriend. She wondered if she should even go to the dance. Maybe it's not even worth it. Zoey went out to the hall to fill her water bottle up in the local drinking fountain. The first person she saw was Logan. " Hey Zoey want to go to the dance with me? " Logan smirked. " I'd rather kiss a pig than go to the dance with you! ' Zoey said even though she really wouldn't. " Suit yourself but you know Im cute! " Logan said than he walked away laughing. Yeah a cute _jerk_.

Since today was the dance all classes were canceled. That was the only thing Zoey was happy about today because all the teachers would just talk about the dance which made Zoey want to puke.

It's three-thirty and the dance was at five. " I might as well go. " She muttered to herself.

Just before she opened the door to go in her dorm room to get ready she saw Nicole whisper to Chase that she had to go get ready because it takes a lot of time to get ready.

Zoey wanted to scream so loud that she would just knock them both out, but all she did was roll her eyes. She knew Chase saw her and she was glad because now he knew how she was feeling.

Zoey hadn't talked to Chase or Nicole in two days. that was not normal. Why is Chase tourchering me like this? Zoey thought. When Zoey got into her room and was looking through some of the dresses she had. Or was she in the mood for a skirt or just jeans? she didn't know. She didn't know anything. Just then Dana and Nicole walked in the room, without saying a word. Zoey would have usually said something by now but since they weren't talking then neither was she. " Why can't you guys just make up and be friends? " Dana said suddenly breaking the silence. " Because she always gets what she wants!" Zoey blurted out. " No I don't! " Yelled Nicole. "Your just jealous because I have a date to the dance and you don't! " Me jealous of you! " Zoey was now arguing with Nicole. " Why would I be jealous of you? " " Are you kidding? I see how you look at Chase which is now practically my boyfriend! Nicole yelled. " He's your boyfriend? " Dana chimed in. Nicole looked at Dana than back at Zoey. " Well almost! But pretty much! " She replied. " Why can't you be happy for me instead of getting out on my case? " Because that's just the way I feel! " Zoey said, now with tears coming down her eyes. She quickly wiped them away.

" Besides if you like him which I know you do then why didn't you just say yes when he asked you? " Nicole yelled. " Okay you guys. Everyone's going to hear us. " Dana said breaking up the argument. " She's right, lets just go back to our own closets and pick out our own outfits. " Zoey agreed trying to calm down. All three girls turned back around to face their closet and pick something to wear for the dance. Zoey remembered how she and Nicole used to share clothes. Nicole had better clothes than Zoey. Zoey glanced at the clock. It was four-fourty-five. Almost Five.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Since Zoey's closet is the closest to the door she might as well answer it. She opened it. There standing outside her door was Chase. He had on a red silky shirt and black pants on. " Nicole will be out in a minute. " She told him. ' Actually I wanted to talk to you. " He said. Zoey was extremely surprised. She couldn't believe that Chase want ed to talk to to her. She stepped outside her room, so Nicole or Dana couldn't hear what they were talking about. Whatever they were going to talk about. " Yeah sure, what is it? " She asked him. " Well what's wrong? I mean you haven't talked to me in two days, you keep on rolling your eyes at me, and you never answer me when I try to talk to you. So im begging to think something's wrong. " Chase said in all one sentence. " Look, I know I said no before when you asked me to the dance but... " Zoey managed to get that little part out. " But what? " Chase asked her. Zoey knew that this was going to be tough. " But I changed my mind. Chase, what Im trying to say is that I realized that I really like you and not just as a friend. I know you are going with Nicole but I just had to tell you. " Zoey said it. She was so proud of herself. " I like you too. " Chase replied.

Thanks for reading! Sorry this was a longer chappie! But please RR, and tell me if you think I should go on after the dance! I hope you liked it!


	7. The big dance!

Thanks for the reviews. I still don't know if I should keep writing after the dance.

Let me know!

" I like you too. " Chase spoke so calmly. Zoey was about to fall over. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. " But aren't you going to with Nicole?" Zoey asked. " Well yeah, but you said no so I asked her instead. Zoey, I'm sorry if you felt this as a offence." Chase said. " That's okay, I just thought that maybe we should be friends and then you asked Nicle and I guess I just got a little jealous that you likd her. im sorry too. " Zoey told him. " Well, I better get back inside and pick out an outfit." " Right, I'll be back in like 10 minutes." Chase said.

At first Zoey was confused why he was coming back but then she remembered, that he was still going to the dance with Nicole. When she went back inside, everthing was still quiet. Even if Nicole or Dana didn't talk to her, part of her felt really happy and satisfied. She was releived to know that Chase liked her. She turnded back to her closet in a good mood. Maybe I should wair a skirt she decided. She was in a good mood. No matter what anybody said, she was in a good mood. Zoey decided she was going to wear a light blue jean skirt witha bright pink sleeveless top. While she was applying her makeup, there was a knock at the door. Zoey was about to answer it when Nicole cut in front of her and opened the door. " Hey Chase. You look so cute!" Nicole exclaimed. She put her arm around his waist then smirked at Zoey and walked out of the door. Zoey was still happy, she had a look of happiness on her face. " Why are you so happy?" Dana asked. " No reason." Zoey said doing the finishing touches of mascara. " I mean, why would you be happy that Chase just picked Nicole up and went to the dance. I thought you were jealous?" Dana added. " I was, but some things have changed. " Zoey responded. " Well it's off to the dance!" Zoey exclaimed. " Okay. " Dana muttered to herself.

When Zoey got to the dance, Hilary Duff's song "Fly" was playing and she saw Nicole and Chase were dancing. But that didn't bother her because she remembered that Chase said that he like her. Zoey thought. Zoey was just standing on the sides of the floor where everyone was dancing. It was still hard to see Chase dancing with Nicole after he had told her that he liked her. Why didn't he just come up to her and ask her to dance, Zoey thought.

Then " Boulavard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day came on. Everyone was dancing and having a good time... except for her. She had no one to dance with and Nicole was his date so he had to keep dancing with her. Zoey decided to get some punch and try to have a good time. Just then Chase came up to her. " Hey Zoe, whats up?" Chase asked. She could see nicole staring at her. But not in a mean way. She was in a way smiling at her. Zoey was puzzled. Was this some kind of a trick to make her like Chase and Nicole was part of it? " Nothing just having a good time at the dance. " Zoey lied. " Listen, I don't think that me and Nicole make such a great couple. " Chase explained. " Zoey, what I'm trying to say is do you want to dance?" Chase asked. " Yeah." zoey answered. The held hands and he led her out to the dance floor.

Zoey put her hands on his shouldes and he put his on her waist.

I guess he really does like me, Zoey thought. Just then the principal came onto the stage. " Excuse me, students!" He yelled out to the crowd. Everyone calmed down. " Were going to anounce Pacific Coast Academy's first every pince and prncess." Everyone screamed and shouted. " The prince and princess of 2005 is Chase and ... Nicole!" Everyone was clapping for them. They both went on the stage and got their crown. " Thankyou!" They both said. " Now it's time for your solo dance." The principal shoved them on the dance floor. Right when Nicole got off the stage she walked up to Zoey. " Zoey, your my best friend, and we should have never got into a fight because of some stupid boy, no offense Chase." Nicole said. " None taken. " Chase chimed in. " What Im trying to say is that I'm really really sorry and I guess I knew you liked Chase an- Nicole was cut off by Zoey. " Do you mind not telling the whole school that I like Chase?" Zoey whispered. " Sorry but you two belong together. " Nicole took the crown off her head and passed it to Zoey's head. " You should hve this." Nicole said. " Aaahhh, Nicole! Thankyou! Your the best friend that anyone could ever have!" Zoey exclaimed. Instead of taking Nicole onto the dance floor, he took Zoey. " I really like you, Zoey." Chase said. " I like you too." She answered.

Suddenly he leaned in and gave her a slight kiss on her cheek.

Zoey felt like a princess. She was definataly living the Cinderella dream.

**A/N** Thanks and I hope you liked the chappie and if you think I shouldn't continue then I hope you liked the story! The poll is still on!


	8. The Happy Ending?

Thanks for the reviews! I love having your support.

The day after the dance, Zoey felt good. She found out that Chase liked her too and that Nicole wasn't mad at her anymore.

Since it was sunday, Zoey could do whatever she wanted. She decided to go to the beach since she really hadn't gone to the beach much since she got to PCA.

Zoey put her bathing suit on under her clothes and packed up her purse.

When Zoey got down there she found a nice spot, set her things down and laid down to tan.

" Hey Zoey." She opened her eyes to see Chase. " Hey Chase." Zoey answered.

" So did you have fun at the dance?" Chase asked. " Duh! It was so much fun!" Zoey exclaimed.

" I didn't know you liked me. Then why did you say no?" Chase asked. " It's kind of a long story. See, when you asked me, I just liked you as a friend. Then when you asked Nicole I guess my jealousy got to me. Im sorry." She said. " Don't be sorry. I shouldn't have rushed into things. I know we were just friends and now I ruined it." Chase said. " No you didn't, but now that you mention it, I was wondering if we are like going steady or anything?" Zoey muttered. " I don't know." Chase answered. " Well you like me and I like you so..."

" Maybe we should." Zoey said.

" One of us has to say something." Chase said. Well it's not going to be me, Zoey thought. I think your looking for a certain answer and I don't want to give you the wrong one!" Zoey said. " Me neither." Chase said. they both smiled.

Fine I'll say it, Zoey thought. " Okay, I think we should be boyfriend and girlfriend." Zoey was proud of herself.

She couldn't believe it. Before the dance had started she was glad she said no and now he's her boyfriend. " You do?" Chase muttered. " Yeah, I've never had one before." Zoey said. " I haven't either. Okay then I want to give you this." Chase pulled out out a seashell that was a tanish-pink. it had swirls around it and at the bottom it was pointy. " Thanks Chase." Zoey said. " When did you get this?" " On the first day you came to PCA." chase answered.

" This is so sweet." Zoey told him. " I wish I had something for yo-" Zoey was cut off. " That's okay, I don't need need anything." Chase said.

Just then Nicole came. " Hey Zoe." Nicole was squinting because of the sun in her eyes.

" Hi." Zoey answered. " I think I'm going to catch some waves." Chase said entering the water. " I'm really sorry." Nicole said. " I shouldn't have said yes to him. I know you like him." Nicole said. " I didn't like him before when he asked me and then he asked you and I just got a little jealous. Im really sorry. Still best friends?" Zoey asked.

" Definitely." Nicole answered

" Hey come on you guys, the water's great!" Chase yelled to them from the Pacific Ocean.

" Were coming!" Zoey yelled back.

Nicole and Zoey undressed into their bathing suits and ran into the water.

" I'm glad your my girlfriend, Zoey." Chase told her. " Me too." Zoey said.

When they got out of the water, everyone put their clothes on and decided to head back to their dorms. Nicole already left. " How about I give you a ride back to the dorm?" Chase said getting on his bike.

" Sounds good to me." Zoey said and put on her helmet and they rode off into the sunset.

if I continue I do not no what to write, so any idea's? I hope you liked this chappie!


End file.
